1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to continuous rolling mills for rolling long products such as bars, rods and the like, and is concerned in particular with an improved layout for the finishing section of such mills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,697 (Shore et al.), the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, it is known to roll products sequentially in finishing blocks and post finishing blocks (commonly referred to as "reducing sizing mills") arranged along a common primary pass line. Although this practice has many advantages which have resulted in its widespread commercial acceptance, one disadvantage stems from the inability to continue utilizing the reducing sizing mill while the upstream finishing block is being serviced or reconfigured to roll different products.